Whale/Blue Whale
Mob= |spawnCode = "whale_blue"|walkSpeed = 1.5|runSpeed = 7}} |-| Carcass= A '''Blue Whale' is a neutral Animal that spawns after the player has tracked it down by examining Suspicious Bubbles. Once spawned, a Blue Whale will actively avoid the player until it is attacked, at which point the animal becomes hostile and will chase the player for a distance. A Blue Whale takes three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 3 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. It can't be set on fire. It drops a Blue Whale Carcass when killed. The Blue Whale Carcass will take 3-5 days to fully bloat - when bloated it can be popped with a Machete and it will explode, dropping 4 Raw Fish, 2 Blubber, 4 Bone Shards, and up to 9 other random items. Behavior When approached,the Blue Whale will run away from the player, although it is slow and the player can easily catch up. When the player gets close enough to the Blue Whale it will stop and poke its head out of the water. The Blue Whale creates two large waves when it attacks, though the player can be safe at attacking distance given the spread. After it has been angered, the Blue Whale will attempt to close the distance between it and the attacker. A player can safely kite one with an attack pattern of 5-6 swings, depending on movement speed. However, if there is more than one Blue Whale on-screen then all of them will become aggressive towards the attacker until they are killed or outrun. Hunting By investigating some Suspicious Bubbles, one can find a Blue Whale. These can be found randomly in the deep ocean biome and will change locations if ignored for a period of time. Once investigating Suspicious Bubbles three will pop in the same direction, if followed it will lead to another Suspicious Bubbles or the Blue Whale approximately two screens away. Upon uncovering the final bubble (there can be between 6 and 12 per hunt), the character will alert the player that the creature is close and a Blue Whale will be spawned rather than another bubble. Note there is a 1/3 chance that a White Whale will spawn instead. Once killed, the Blue Whale will drop a Blue Whale Carcass. The carcass will go through 3 stages: Bloated stage 1 (recently killed, withered, and rotting), bloated stage 2 (larger, emits more smell), and bloating stage 3 (severely deformed, shaking softly). During stages 2 and 3, the Blue Whale Carcass will create a squeaking sound that can be heard from about 8 boat lengths away. Possible Random Items High quality items (low drop chance, rolls up to 2 items): Medium quality items (medium drop chance, rolls up to 3 items): Low quality items (high drop chance, rolls up to 4 items): Trivia *When examined by Wilson, he states "This whale has emotional issues" which could reference that blue is sometimes used to refer to sadness. *The Blue Whale is the Shipwrecked equivalent of the Koalefant. Gallery Blue whale pic.jpg|A Blue Whale Blue whale ice.jpg|Blue Whale frozen Blue whale swiming.jpg|A Blue Whale swimming Blue whale carcass.jpg|Blue Whale carcass Blue whale carcass bloated stage 1.jpg|Blue Whale carcass bloated stage 1. Blue whale carcass bloated stage 2.jpg|Blue Whale carcass bloated stage 2. Blue whale carcass about to exsplode.jpg|Blue Whale carcass about to explode. exsploding Blue whale carcass .jpg|Exploding Blue Whale carcass. Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Whale Category:Ocean Category:Surface Creatures Category:Aquatic Mobs